House of Lords
The H'ouse of Lords' serve as the secular branch of the Kogenrad. It's origins lie in the Durgan Confederacy assembly in which the Kogenrad comprised of powerful Durgan Lords. When Durgand and Ralais united under one crown in 1267, Kaiser Konrad I invited Ralesian nobles to become members of the assembly. When Denward I was crowned Holy Toralum Emperor in 1400 by Dyrakios III, the clergy were included into the Kogenrad as the House of Clerics in order for the Hexarch to exercise authority over the imperial realm. Membership The Emperor holds the right to a lord to a position within the House of Lords. The Emperor primarily appoints vassals he deem loyal and trustworthy to further his own self-interest and to consolidate his authority over his vassals. Members of the House of Lords can also pressure the Emperor into appointing a vassal as a member as well. The House of Lords primarily consists of feudal vassals of the Emperor, but there are a few Doges and Clerics holding membership. The Emperor is able to offer three contracts to a vassal he favors: *'Temporary Contract:' A very uncommon contract that is mostly used in times of emergency. A countract holder will have membership for a set amount of time or until the emergency ends. The vassal may be approved for a new contract should he become favored by the Emperor. *'Lifetime Contract:' The most common contract is a lifetime position within the House of Lords. The holder of this contact will remain a member of the House of Lord until death. It is not uncommon for the Emperor to renew the contract with the holder's successor. *'Hereditary/Title Contract:' The rarest and most prestigious contract is the title contract. A hereditary/title contract does not give a person a membership within the council, but a title. Holders of that title will always be ensured a position within the council, his/her successor will become a member within the council. A contract can be revoked by the Emperor but he must first seek the approval of the rest of the House of Lords. This restricts the Emperor from revoking a contract from a vassal on a whim to further his self-interests, and keeps his vassals in power to a certain degree. In addition to the above contracts, the Emperor's Imperial Ministry automatically receive a membership within the House of Lords. Current Roster Imperial Ministry Members: *Prime Chancellor of Imperial Delegation *Grand Marshal of the Emperor's Armies *Lord High Steward of the Imperial Treasury *Lord High Attourney of the Emperor's Justice *Bishop Henroy, Court Chaplain of His Imperial Majesty *Tacalo, Court Scholar and Imperial Archmage Hereditary/Title Contract Members: *Conroy of Jefford, Prince of Dorenburg *Harik Kjeldsen, Duke of Svea *Giovanni di Gilosta, Count of Gilosta *Denoit de Langnoc, Count of Langnoc *Tamari Dulek, Countess of Dinero *Zoltas LXXVIII, Despot of Kalidos *Prince of Palany Lifetime Contract Members: *Conroi de Jefford, Count of Toubois *Rolan of Jefford, Earl of Jefford *Rolan of Jefford, Baron of Darnsworth Temporary Members: